


Fight for the Republic

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rex is so Tired, clone feels, more fic based on music, which seems to lead to my angstiest ones, writing my feels through rex per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: More fic based on music. This one is inspired by Queens of the Stone AgeDomesticated Animalsand if you can, I highly recommend listening to the song while reading. There is so much anger and bitterness and raw energy in it, that I really tried to incorporate.





	Fight for the Republic

**Author's Note:**

> More fic based on music. This one is inspired by Queens of the Stone Age [Domesticated Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nI1RIA-Y1Q) and if you can, I highly recommend listening to the song while reading. There is so much anger and bitterness and raw energy in it, that I really tried to incorporate.

Wake up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

Wake up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

Wake up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.   
  


Same thing every day. Sure, they are on different planets, with different people, and different droids. But it’s the same damn thing every rotation. Rex is starting to feel dizzy from being forced to do these horrible things over and over and over.    
  


Wake up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

Wake up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.   
  


More men die every day. It all feels so useless. All for naught. They keep dying over and over, and for what? A society that doesn’t give a shit about them.    
  


Get up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

Get up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.   
  


Rex doesn’t even know what sleep is any more. They fight by day. They fight by night. Going on and on and on an on, no end in sight. Not enough rest for any of them. Falling over one by one. Killed by an unending enemy.    
  


Get up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

Get up. Suit up. Fight for the Republic.

 

Rex isn’t sure how much more he can take. He feels like he’s spinning round and round. Death. Pain. Agony. Too much for one clone to take. Everything is out of control.   
  


Get up. Suit up. Fight.    
  


Echo. Dead. Hardcase. Dead. Waxer. Dead. Tup. Dead. Fives. Dead.  _ So many vode dead _ . All dead on his watch. He failed them all. He’s in a flat spin, and can’t pull out.  

He needs a way out. He can’t do this anymore. He can’t bend and scrape at the feet of uncaring politicians. He thinks he could find his way if he wasn’t so dizzy. He would pick himself, if knew he was even on the floor. 

 

Get up. Suit up. Get out. 


End file.
